


Oh love

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [26]
Category: New 52 - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Kon-El has a problem, so he goes to the smartest person he knows.Day 26: Multiple orgasm/toys.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Oh love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210358) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Kon opens the bedroom door to find Drake sitting on his bed, scowling at his new visitor. Conner closes, turning around to look at the other hero as well. Tim leaves the computer aside, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head.

"Do you need anything?" Drake asks. Kon has the bag folded over his arm, covering his crotch.

"I have a problem". The boy says, barely moving.

"You have a lot of problems, it's good that you're starting to notice." The clone tilts his head, blinking quickly and hesitatingly at his new partner.

"I don't know what you mean, but something happened to me and I can only ask you." Kon walks to the edge of the bed, lifting the sack from his arm. He throws it on the bedside table. Revealing the lump in his pants, Drake's eyes open in amazement. Then he lets out a small laugh, covering his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing is just... If this is your way of trying to seduce me, it's lousy." Kon frowned again.

"Trying what?" asks the clone again, this time his confusion is even more tangible. Tim blinks in shock, realizing that the boy is really confused.

"You... you really don't know what's wrong with you?" Drake insists.

"No, if I knew, I wouldn't have come to see you". He puts his hands on his waist and looks at the other boy with a bit of anger. Drake sighs and settles down on the bed.

"Come sit down". Says the leader of the titans, as he strikes his hand on the metal surface. "Take off your pants."

Neither short nor lazy, Kon-El takes off his garment, coming out of his shoes as well. He climbs into bed with his back against the wall, Tim stands on his knees looking for a place in the clone's lap.

"Is this normal or am I sick? I think it might be some defect in the process, but I can't go back to the labs." He explains his hypothesis as Tim opens the buttons on his shirt.

"No, this is normal. It happens a lot to kids when they're in their teens. Drake clears her throat and grabs the edge of Kon's underwear, pulling it down. The boy doesn't object or even flinch. He stands still, looking curiously at Red Robin. "It's a boner, you can check it out on the Internet later."

"Thanks for the tip, I will. How do I get rid of this? It's uncomfortable." Tim hesitates, steps back a bit, but finally moves forward. He takes the base of his new partner's dick in his hand. Kon-El gasps, closing his eyes and squeezing his legs together. Drake stops, looking at the clone's reactions. He moves his hand slowly.

"You can masturbate like I will, just do it at home and preferably where no one can see you". The leader warns.

"Why?

"Because it is an intimate ritual, like sex".

"Sex? You mean mating?" Kon asks. "Are you going to mate with me?"

Tim stops his hand, looking at the clone boy with his lips slightly open. "Do you want to mate with me?" Kon seems to think for a moment, blinking slowly.

"Can two males’ mate?" he asks the clone.

"Here on earth, yes." Drake answers. Kon considers it again.

"In that case, yes. I don't see why not." Tim looks at the young man, quite surprised. That Kon-El was not his with Conner, but he still looked a little like him. Drake looks back at the clone's hard cock, moving his hand slowly, as he hears the boy sigh.

"If you want me to stop, you can ask me." Says Red Robin. Superboy nods with his eyes closed. Biting his lips, Tim keeps his eyes on the boy's face, with another haircut it would look more like him. If he stopped frowning so much and generally be less weird.

"That feels good". Superboy says and his voice sounds like Conner's. Like the one he remembers. Kon scowls again, squeezes his lips, finally opens them to sigh. Tim speeds up his hands, moving them both at the same time. He rubs the tip with his thumb. Kon-El shudders as Drake squeezes the base of his penis and gasps.

Tim separates his lips, bending over Kon, moistening them with his tongue. He slowly pushes the Kryptonian's dick into his mouth, until it reaches the bottom of his throat. The boy opens his eyes, amazed, placing his hands on Drake's thin shoulder. He gasps his head back, revealing in the warmth and wetness of his leader's cavity.

Drake moves his head upwards, slowly sucking on the tip. Pressing the opening with his tongue, he returns the limb to the bottom of his mouth. Taking it beyond his throat, Kon's hand goes up his neck taking some longer hair at the nape of his neck. Scratching with his fingers the scalp.

The leader of the titans raises his head by pulling his dick completely out of his mouth in a wet sound. He looks at the clone boy with tearful eyes, rubbing his leg. Kon-El squeezes his lips, with his face slightly red. He swallows thickly before returning the gentle touch to Drake.

"How do two males mate?" Kon asks again. Drake stands up, taking the ribbon that holds his sweatpants. He opens the knot to lower his underpants as well. He slips out of them, letting them fall on the floor.

Tim leans over the boy, looking in his bedside table drawers. Until he finds what he is looking for, a small plastic phallus, the clone looks curiously at the device and how Drake takes it to his own mouth. He wraps his hand around Kon's cock to masturbate him while he sucks the piece of silicone with his tongue.

Kon strokes the back of his leader's neck with his fingers while looking into his eyes. Tim takes the toy out of his mouth, wet with saliva. He carries it to his back, tucking it between his buttocks to put pressure on its hole. Drake bites his lips as he pushes the plastic phallus inside him, calmly. Until he takes it completely.

He rubs his belly, climbing up his chest to lift his shirt. Kon's attentive look follows him, fascinated by the neatness of his movements. Drake takes the bottom of the device, turning it on. He shakes slightly and climbs over Kon-El's lap again, surrounding his neck with his arms.

"Have you ever kissed before?" Drake asks, slowly approaching the clone's face. Kon nods his head, keeping his eyes on Tim. Red Robin separates his lips, brushing his mouths together. He sinks his hands into Drake's hair.

Tim wraps his hands around both members while kissing the clone. Rubbing the tips with his thumbs, letting the heat of his hands embrace the cocks. Panting against Kon's mouth while both are breathing heavily. Drake bites his lips, pouring his sperm into his fist.

Drake removes the toy from inside, letting it fall on the bed. He spreads his legs, showing how open his interior is. Tim sighs, his chest moving erratically. He holds his thighs, looking at the boy with his glazed eyes, inviting him in a silent way.

"Put him inside me." The leader asks. Kon gathers around Drake, placing his palms on the bed, adjusting between Tim's legs. He holds the base of his dick, placing it over Drake's hole. He slides slowly, it is the first time he does something similar. He bites his lips, delighting in Robin's warm cavity.

The leader of the titans wraps his legs around the waist of the clone, lifting his hips to take it completely. Kon gasps, frowning, inhale roughly, and compresses the sheets between his hands. More by instinct than by experience, he steps back, pushing himself slowly again.

"Red, this is incredible." Says the young man, Tim's hands are holding his lapels, pulling them close to him. Kon presses his breasts together, allowing Robin to kiss him again. He hits the hero's ass slowly, not as hard as he would like. He can hear the sound of Drake's voice, as his moans fluctuate up and down.

His body making a wet sound when they hit each other and Tim's voice vibrating in his mouth as he sobs. Kon sticks in the young man's entrails, pouring his sperm into the boy while continuing to penetrate him. Drake's eyes open, amazed. Feeling how hard Superboy is still inside him, hitting his center with a rhythm he seems to like. Squeezing his soft flesh between his fingers, that will no doubt leave bruises later.

Sperm spills into his cavity, causing the wet splash to become stronger. The obscene sound of their bodies coming together fills the small room. Tim presses his abdomens together, masturbating between his bellies. He sucks on the inside of Kon's mouth and a particularly strong blow reaches his release as well. Soaking their stomachs with hot seed.

Kon gasps against his ear, groaning as he feels his insides compressing him. Suctioning his cock in its narrow cavity almost as if he wanted to milk it. Superboy nails his rest to Drake's neck, largely seeking to hear more of his leader's tearful voice and pitiful moans as well. He continues to fuck Tim without much concern for his opinion, guided by how good his warm body feels.

…

Drake breathes heavily, holding on to the pillows. His chest moves unevenly, panting with his lips open. Kon kisses the back of his neck, stopping inside his sperm-covered body. Wrapped by the warmth of the boy's bowels and his fluids.

"Once again. Please, just one." The clone insists again.

"You said that the last five times. Drake turns, looking at Kon with a scowl. The clone's face turns red, saddened by his situation. Superboy's hard cock still throbs in Red Robin's guts.

"Please." The boy begs.

"This will really be the last time." Drake finally gives in.


End file.
